


What Will They Do? What They MUST

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Rapata - Fandom, Repata-Fandom
Genre: Angst, BLINDSPOT (Fanfic), F/M, Forgiveness, Longing, Love, Protection, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: [FBI Agent Natasha Zapata has been framed for the murder ofInternational Criminal Madeline Burke. The trial is held in theCity of New York Federal Court. Assistant US Attorney  H.for the prosecution, L. Mendoza for the Defense. ]





	1. Order In The Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FBI Agent Natasha Zapata has been framed for the murder of  
> International Criminal Madeline Burke. The trial is held in the  
> City of New York Federal Court. Assistant US Attorney H.  
> for the prosecution, L. Mendoza for the Defense. ]

"ALL RISE!"

“Be seated.”

“Please state your name and occupation for the Court.”

“Natasha Zapata, Special Agent, Federal Bureau of Investigation., New York City office.”

AUSA Ocasec approaches the Agent, her thin lips curved in a slight smirk.

“Ms. Zapata, you are acquainted with Edgar Reade, the current Assistant  
Director of the FBI, are you not?”

“Yes, I report to him directly.” 

“Apart from your professional relationship, there is a personal one as  
well, isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

What is the exact nature of this personal relationship?”

“I’m in love with him.”

“Assistant Director Reade? You’re in love with Assistant Director Edgar Reade?”

“Yes”

“I see…wouldn’t that fact indicate that you’d be more likely or less likely  
to lie in order to protect him? To…shield him from any investigation into his  
stewardship of the FBI?”

“Objection!”

“Over-ruled…the Witness will answer”

“More likely…though there is no need for that…Assistant Director  
Reade has done nothing wrong.”

“You seem very certain of that…Mr. Reade did lead your agency’s investigation  
of HCI Global, true?

“Yes. There was, as you know, a parallel CIA investigation. Neither agency is  
famous for their proclivity for sharing information.”

“Be that as it may, wasn’t Mr. Reade aware of all FBI activities undertaken during  
his agency’s part of the investigation? The CIA DID share SOME information, didn’t they?”

“As little as possible, I’m sure.”

“And you are uniquely qualified to speak to that, having been employed by  
both organizations, I’d say.”

“I don’t disagree.”

The AUSA skims briefly over the staged firing of Zapata by the CIA, her  
recruitment by Keaton for undercover work with that same agency, as well as  
her background with NYPD. She also reviews a few of Madeline’s early assignments,  
before addressing the latter part of Zapata’s association with the ruthless businesswoman.

“Let’s talk about the mission Mrs. Madeline Burke tasked you with, previous to the  
final one…part of that mission was to seduce a member of…let’s see…ATLF corporation’s  
middle management, a Mr. Jon Creel…in order to secure a piece of software Mrs. Burke  
wanted for one of her more…nefarious undertakings, didn’t you, in fact, secure that software  
by seducing Mr. Creel?”

No response from Zapata. “Yes or No, Agent Zapata?”

Zapata turns stricken eyes toward Reade; she can’t perjure herself, or appear evasive:  
some of the particulars of the work she’d done for Madeline she’s not found the right time,  
or occasion, to reveal to her lover. If she doesn’t answer, this hard-nosed AUSA might well  
call Reade to the stand, and that CANNOT HAPPEN (no matter how remote the possibility,  
such questioning might well open the door to, among other things, the death of Reade's  
childhood predator, or even the details of his previous narcotics abuse…FULLSTOP NO)

...To her relief, he offers a brief, reassuring smile and a wink. Her heart swells with love for  
this wonderful Man, her best friend, her rock; her belief that giving-in to her long-denied  
feelings of love for Reade is deeper, more solid, in this moment, than ever before.

“Yes. That’s true, in part.”

“Please elaborate, Agent. In what way is what I’ve asked ‘true in part’?”

“I…only needed to perform…oral sex on the…on Mr. Creel. It wasn’t necessary

to have intercourse with him to fulfill my task.”

“Ahhh…and so, to summarize, Government Agents can engage in whatever  
behavior they deem necessary, in the fulfillment of their Agency’s agenda, is that correct?”

Zapata’s attorney is on her feet quickly. “Your Honor…,” she starts to say, before  
the Judge waves his hand.

Witness may answer, but watch yourself, Ms Ocasec.” 

“Yes Your Honor…Agent?”

Zapata steels herself before answering. ““CIA agents do what they must  
when the security of the Nation is at stake”

“Comfortably, it would seem.”

“No…NOT comfortably.”

“During that mission, weren’t you and Assistant Director Reade in a relationship?”

“No.”

“The two of you weren’t involved?”

“We’d broken up before I accepted my undercover assignment.”

“Hmmm…and so any…intimacy you might have shared, with Mr.  
Creel, or others, would not have been a betrayal of Mr. Reade?”

“Actually, that’s not correct,” Zapata states, trying her best not  
to show how that last statement had wounded her.

‘Please continue,” says AUSA Ocasec.

“Mr. Reade was aware of my feelings. I’d told him I’m in love with him while  
still with the FBI, and we spent the night together just before I began my  
assignment with Central Intelligence. Our relationship was not defined, but  
I believe the expectation of monogamy was expected. And so yes, some of the  
things I was required to do during my assignment can be considered a betrayal of him.”  
and of myself.

“Does AD Reade consider those actions betrayals?” Before Zapata’s counsel can  
object, Ocasec amends her question: TO YOUR KNOWLEDGE, Does AD  
consider those actions betrayals?”

“Ask him.” Zapata immediately regrets this last; she hopes fervently that  
the AUSA will NOT do just that: ask Reade.

“Your Honor, what does ANY OF THIS have to do with whether or not  
Agent Zapata broke any laws while investigating Hank Crawford, Madeline Burke,  
or HCI Global?”

“I’m asking myself the same thing, Ms. Mendoza…now I’m asking YOU,  
Ms. Ocasec…you assured me that this line of questioning will tie-in to your case  
in chief, and to this point, haven’t seen how. In any event, I’m going to adjourn for  
the evening; trail to begin again tomorrow morning, 9am.” 

Two questions more Your Honor?, says the AUSA.

"Go Ahead...BRIEF questions.

Agent Zapata, didn't you HATE Madeline Burke? She IS the Woman whose  
directions caused to you betray yourself, your Lover, and your Country.

Yes, I hated her.

Didn't you KILL HER?

NO. I did not.

"That's it. We're adjourned until tomorrow, 9am.

“All RISE!”


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What They MUST THEY DO?...THIS...is what they do...
> 
> Strings are pulled...calls are made, and back-room deals...'cut'...  
> court officers are notified, and the trial is ended, abruptly (Keaton  
> has called in a favor from a high-ranking official (on which he  
> holds-'certain' un-flattering information), and at her behest, the PATRIOT  
> ACT is invoked)...due to National Security concerns, all charges are dropped...
> 
> Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade have reconciled their differences and  
> share an apartment (Zapata moves into his building-they've taken a  
> different unit, with two bedrooms-one of those is a NURSERY...for  
> their newborn Son Francisco Edgar Reade Zapata)...it has been decided  
> that Zapata will return to the FBI (as a CONSULTANT, like Jane) after  
> she and Reade are satisfied that the time is right to leave little 'Panchito'  
> in the care of either of his GrandMothers...

After their Son's birth, The Reade-Zapata's installed a land-line phone; it has rung six times before Tasha Zapata  
can get to it: "Natasha Zapata and Edgar Reade's residence...Hey, Crime-Fighter!” The pleasure she feels at hearing  
her good friend Paterson's is voice clearly evident, even through the phone line. “I was gonna call you, after Panchito's nap  
…wassup, Blondie?”

“Two things: how are you doing?; and when is my next baby-sitting gig? I miss him SO MUCH, my little GodSon!”

“You don’t miss ANY OF THIS SHIT, AT ALL: the constant terrorist threats, the last second, seat of our TIGHT LEATHER pants,  
‘Reade’s on fire so I’m gonna leap in and save him’ scenarios? You’re fine being home, taking care of your family all day, for reals?”  
The scientist doesn't sound convinced.

Zapata laughs aloud. “Hard to believe, but true,” the comely Latina responds. “I don’t miss it as much as I thought I would, to  
be honest. I wasn’t sure at all that I could be a GOOD MOM, that I’d have the patience or the dedication. I may come back to the  
one day, but…not now. You know, sometimes, after I put him down for a nap, I sit and watch him sleep FOR HOURS; it’s almost  
like I can’t believe that this beautiful little person, this joy of my life-I MADE HIM; me and Reade…”

The swell of joyous emotion sweeping through her is so RAW, SO PURE, SO STRONG-that Zapata can’t continue for the  
moment. Patterson’s response is exactly on point. "Aw, Honey...I get it, I do…you have the most beautiful baby boy on the planet;  
and a partner many Women would kill to have; why wouldn’t you take all the time you need to enjoy them?"

“Thank GOD he didn’t just move on, P; get as far away from me as he could-after that shit with...MADELINE." There's no  
need to expound any further...

They chat a few more minutes, after which Tasha carries her pride and joy back into the kitchen, for a baby bottle...it's nearly time  
for the little one's evening nap...

FBI Assistant Director Reade arrives shortly after that, exhausted from the day’s activities He deposits his briefcase in the foyer, and  
hearing the happy noises of his little family in the kitchen, he heads in that direction...

“Tanto te adoro, Mi Bebito tan lindo" (I love you so much, my beautiful boy), Tasha coos. Their Son giggles delightedly, his little  
arms and legs flailing and kicking in response to his Mother’s loving words. 

p>Tasha looks up, her entire face lit up by the pleased smile on her face. “Baby”, she states simply. “Hi, Mom,” he replies,just as pleased  
as she. They kiss; the second buss is deeper, with more feeling...Nodding toward their Son, he asks, “What’s he up to?"

“Lo mismo: comiendo, dormiendo, comiendo, dormiendo …tu sabes. (The Same: eating, sleeping, eating, sleeping-you know)...  
She gazes at the infant adoringly. You wanna eat, or have a drink first?"

"I think I'll hit this bottle first, but whatever you're cooking smells damn good."

“Good, good...Lemme put him down.”

When she returns to the sitting room, Reade is in full relax mode-he’s seated on their large sectional, legs sprawled wide, with a cocktail  
glass in his hand.Also, he’s removed his shoes .Zapata stands there, watching him for a few moments, reflecting on how much in love she is  
with this Man....


	3. GETTING THERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata's and Reade's 'new normal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and sweet...the next chapter will be longer: promise!

With Reade's help, Tasha secures a part-time stint as an IT contractor for the FBI. Once her security clearance is  
restored, she analyzes trends in computer usage among subjects determined to be worth watching. She performs  
these duties fours hours per day. The work is satisfying; she doesn't even think about her former life as an all-action  
NYPD Detective, FBI Agent, and CIA Operator. Her job satisfaction these days is centered on how well she takes care  
of her new son and his father. Her baby and his father...just over a year ago, a family seemed so far away for her; she'd  
given up hope of ever having either, even before the FBI. Now, as far as she's concerned, she has it all, and she has no  
intention of ever losing what she has. Her musing are interrupted by a phone call from Patterson:

"Hey, Patty. Sleeping, as usual...he's a good baby...that happens, REALLY?...right. I'll ask Reade, but I'm sure you coming  
by for dinner will be okay. Hey, ask the Wellers, too, and Rich. I'm liking it; I have something to do while the baby's down ...so  
you and STUART, hmm? I kinda saw that coming...I DID TOO, ask Reade! No, for real...OK, see you then."


End file.
